sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Marnie Yaguchi
Name: Marnie Yaguchi Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: A dancer by nature, Marnie has been in classes since she was ten. It’s been a constant passion in her life and she strives to reach perfection. It’s her dream to become a professional dancer and possibly become famous for her dances. She also has a soft spot in her heart for the radio and has been a DJ on the school radio for two years. Appearance: Marnie Yaguchi is easily the most petite girl of the seniors. Standing at a tiny 4’9” and weighing just 86 pounds. Her Japanese heritage shows in her sun kissed skin and body type. What little curves she has is quickly made up with her tiny waist and small, shapely buttocks. She is lacking in the breast department with a 30B cup. Marnie’s face easily makes up for her short stature. Her oval shaped face is adorned with big round eyes whose color is bordering on black and always highlighted with mascara. Marnie’s nose is small and curves outward ever so slightly and the bridge, being smaller than average, masks that quick well. Heart shaped and pouty, Marnie’s lips are quite kissable and always have a coat of sheer lip gloss on them. Having dyed and styled her hair in just about every color and hairstyle, Marnie’s shoulder-blade length hair is currently strawberry blonde that is always in low-hanging pig-tails. Her fringed and meticulously straightened bangs are always parted to the side, with most of it going to the left. To the normal person blonde hair on an Asian is a no-no, but Marnie pulls it off extremely well. Marnie’s fashion style is extremely girly and cute, but always somewhat unique at the same time. She dares to wear what most girls would deem unconventional. Colors and unique patterns are a must for Marnie. On the trip, Marnie whore a green, blue, yellow and white plaid strapless mid-thigh dress with lace on the underside of it. A white mini jacket went over top the dress and she paired it with a pair of sand colored ugg boots. Biography: Uneventful is one way to describe Marnie’s life up to now, bland could be another. She’s been in the same house, school, and city since she was born. Honestly, Marnie is slightly stir crazy from being in Highland Beach for so long and she’s eager to go to college out of state. Speaking of college, Marnie has recently been accepted Barnard College in New York where she’ll major in dancing. Home-life for Marnie is just about as uneventful as the rest. She wasn’t beaten or sexually abused, nor was she adopted or any of the other things some of the kids in her grade have gone through. Mr. Yaguchi is a pure-breed Japanese man whose great-grandfather immigrated to California during the Gold Rush. He works as an account for a bank downtown. Mrs. Yaguchi, on the other hand, is a half Japanese, half Caucasian, and is a stay at home mother. Just a normal teenage girl. Marnie’s love of dancing stems from her childhood, obviously. From a young age, Marnie danced to music on the radio, around the house, while doing chores, plus some. Having noticed her daughters love of dancing, Mrs. Yaguchi put Marnie in dancing lessons when she was ten. The lessons were a hit and Marnie immediately felt that dancing was her calling. Because she’s been in Highland Beach her whole life, Marnie is friends with most of the seniors. Her almost always cheerful and lively personality may be the cause of this. Always the carefree spirit, Marnie tends to be somewhat loud, something that may bug a few people. Advantages: Honestly, Marnie doesn’t really have a whole lot going for her. She doesn’t know anything about fighting or using weapons. Stamina from dancing could help her, but that sure as hell isn’t going to get her to the end. Her ability to make friends may also help out or maybe her looks. Disadvantages: As mentioned, she’s not proficient in weaponry. She’s also extremely tiny and could be easily overpowered by a guy or a girl. Designated Number: Female Student no. 48 The above biography is as written by PinkPistol. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Cheese Grater Conclusions: So G48's a dancer, eh? We've seen a couple of those during our time in SOTF. The infamous G23 of season one comes to mind... made it all the way to the final ten, that one did. Then there was G02 of season two... thought she was gonna be a contender, and she wound up falling flat on her face. I have a feeling that's the turn that G48'll wind up taking as well, but who knows? She might surprise us. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Terrorist ambush Collected Weapons: Cheese Grater (issued) Allies: Dorian Ibanescu, Dante Cooper Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Marnie's first on-camera appearance was at the swinging bridge - she had spent the past five days until then wandering around the island in search of an ally, or at least a better weapon than her assigned cheese grater, but to little avail. She didn't stick around long, however, and headed off for the lagoon instead to refill her water supplies. Upon arriving there, she ran into Jake Henkie and Ivan Roeghmills, the latter of whom was crying profusely. Figuring that neither of them would try to harm her, she approached the boys, asking if everything was all right. She chatted idly with Ivan for a bit before she heard a noise in the woods, but decided to ignore it when she spotted Jake puking at the sight of some recently made corpses floating in the water. Jake and Ivan decided to head off for the lookout tower, but Marnie didn't like this plan, not wanting to run into too large a group of people, and opted not to follow them. Before they parted ways, however, Marnie was able to retrieve a spear from the corpse of Jodene Zalack, as well as a large amount of food and a knife out of the abandoned daypacks in the area. She gave some spare food and the knife to Ivan and told him to tell Dorian Ibanescu she was looking for him should Ivan run into the boy before leaving. Marnie continued to wander, until in the middle of the overgrown trail Dante Cooper, who had been following her, burst from the trees and pinned her to the ground while she was distracted by the announcements. Fortunately for Marnie, he only wanted to refill his stock of food, and she had plenty of extra, so Dante spared her life. Despite her strong dislike of him, Marnie decided to take the opportunity to ask him to stick with her, since she needed a bodyguard, and Dante complied, mainly thanks to Marnie's looks. Marnie arrived next at the caves, seeking shelter from the rain and having gotten somewhat ahead of Dante. Upon entering, she encountered Kathy Holden and Becky Holt - after determining that none of them were playing the game, the three girls agreed to take shelter together and began chatting a bit, until Dante and Becky's boyfriend Ryan Gilbert entered the area as well, asking to be let into the caves. The girls let the two of them in, though Dante's inappropriate comments and bad reputation made him a bit of an embarrassment for Marnie. The group continued to discuss possible courses of action, and Marnie briefly flirted with the idea of joining Ryan and Becky's trek to the Northern Coast in search of her pack, but when a loud "SHORYUKEN" rang out over the loudspeakers (a result of Jack O'Connor's virus from season 1), Marnie was thoroughly spooked, and decided instead to continue on somewhere else in search of Dorian. Sadly, that was the last that was heard of Marnie. She did not appear on camera again, and was announced as dead by means unknown even to Danya during the ninth announcement of the game. Post-Game Evaluation: What a shame she disappeared like that, I was so looking forward to seeing her and B63 eventually turn on each other! It would've been the only interesting thing she'd done! Memorable Quotes: “Well, America, my name is Marnie Yaguchi and I’m from Southridge High school in Highland Beach, California. I was kidnapped and brought to this island, where I bet kids are killing each other... Mom, Dad, if your watchin’, I miss you guys sooooo much and I promise I’ll come back.” --Marnie addresses the viewers at home. “If you see Dorian Ibanescu, can you tell him I’m looking for him? Please?” --Marnie searches for her closest friend. “You have no idea how happy I am to see a sane person.” --to Kathy Holden Other/Trivia *Modeled in appearance and surname after singer Mari Yaguchi. *Marnie was part of the second wave of inactive characters that mysteriously disappeared on the island, and is presumed dead by the terrorists. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marnie, in chronological order. Past Memories: Pre-Game: V3: *It's My Life *Silent Waters... *The Long Walk *Ratio Decidendi *#3: Students Against Destructive Decisions *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marnie Yaguchi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students